


Свои преимущества

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: Клинт предал Локи и должен поплатиться





	Свои преимущества

Локи всегда считал асов тупыми. Почти всех. И казнь, которую ему придумали тоже считал… ну да, тупой.  
Тупой. Жестокой. Бессмысленной. Однако сейчас, когда ему в руки попал тот, кто его предал… 

Детские кишки такие эластичные и влажные. Они будто созданы, чтобы стать путами для человека, распростертого на обломке скалы.  
Да, асы были правы.  
Это приятно. 

Чувствительные глаза человека его стараниями будут всегда открыты. Змея… да, вот и змея. 

Жаль, симпатичная жена лучника погибла. Локи притворно вздохнул. Что ж. Придется Клинту Бартону потерпеть, а плошке — остаться на полу в углу пещеры.  
Смертному не нужны столетия, чтобы прочувствовать всю изысканность казни. Но и избавиться от мучений он может довольно быстро. Короткая жизнь имеет свои преимущества. 

Локи остановился. Вроде бы все правильно. Да… и не забыть сломать лук.


End file.
